1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage systems for vehicles and more particularly to a system for enhancing the amount of storage space available in a vehicle by using a slidable drawer beneath a seat. In the preferred and illustrated embodiment, the invention relates to the field of providing a beneath-the-seat storage system especially suitable for the second row of vans, SUVs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles including automobiles, vans, sports utility vehicles and sports utility trucks include a variety of storage locations in addition to the cargo areas or trunks thereof. These include glove boxes, pockets on doors and seat backs, consoles (either in the headliner or between seats), compartments within the trunk or cargo area and the like. While many of these storage locations increase the total amount of storage available to the driver and occupants of the vehicle, there is an ever increasing need for more storage, especially as vehicles play more important roles in the recreation and work related aspects of people""s lives. Optimization of storage space in a way which does not involve substantial modifications to the vehicle would be especially beneficial. A drawer storage system which is located under the second row seat of a vehicle, which is accessible from either side, and which could be constructed without substantial design changes for the seat cushion or seat back would represent a substantial improvement in this art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide a large volume of under seat storage for vehicles.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an underseat storage system which may be accessed from either side of the vehicle by movement of one or more drawers in a direction transverse to the vehicle axis.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide a drawer housing for a storage drawer which acts as a support for at least one of the seat components, i.e., the seat cushion or the seat back.
Yet a further feature of the present invention is to provide an under seat storage system which includes a pivotal load floor which covers the top of the drawer and which may be raised to permit access to the drawer contents from the top, or which may, in the event the vehicle has a folding rear seat, support the seat back in its lowered position.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an under seat drawer storage system for a vehicle in which sliding movement of the drawer is facilitated using rails and grooves.
How the foregoing and other features of the invention are accomplished, collectively, individually or in various subcombinations, will be explained in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings. Generally, they are accomplished by using a drawer housing having a front wall and a rear wall and at least two cross beams extending from the upper portions thereof to define side openings for the housing. The vehicle seat cushion(s) may be coupled in a pivotal manner to the top of the front wall, as can a load floor. If the seat is of the folding variety, the drawer may be accessed by pivoting the seat cushion to an upright position, pivoting the load floor to a vertical position and accessing the drawer from the top. Alternatively, the drawer may be accessed by pulling it outwardly through either of the side openings. The drawer may be divided for organizational purposes, and separate drawers may be provided for the right and left side of the vehicle if desired.
If the seat back of the vehicle is of the type which can be folded to a horizontal position to increase the size of the vehicle cargo floor, the seat cushion is pivoted upwardly and the seat back is pivoted downwardly to reside on the load floor.
To facilitate easy sliding of the drawer from the drawer housing, rails may be provided on an upper end of the drawer and cooperate with grooves located on the inner surfaces of the front and rear walls of the drawer housing.
Other ways in which the features of the invention are accomplished will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read the following specification. Such other ways are deemed by the present inventors to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.